someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Rhythm Hell Silver
Okay, here's my story of why I'm taking a break from gaming for a while... One day in the summer of 2013 I was looking for a ROM of Rhythm Heaven Silver, a fan project to translate Rhythm Tengoku into English. I found a couple but I downloaded one from a site named Rhythmheavengames.org and got ready to play it. It opened up to the intro screen then I started the "Rhythm Test" immediately. It went as normal, nothing creepy bout the Rhythm Test, and I got a decent score (67.2) so I was happy. I went on to the first minigame, Karate Man, and played it. There was a slight distortion to the music and the girl singing was a bit... off, but I didn't notice. Once I got an OK on that, I moved on to Rhythm Epilation. It went normally too, but the music was worse; slower, lower pitch, a slight screaming, and near the end the music went off. But that was all, except a tiny bit of pixelated blood, signified by about three red pixels, fell out of the vegetable that I was cutting hairs off of if I got it half-way. That was JUST THE BEGINNING of this HORRIFYING ROM. I went on to the next game, Marcher. This one was the first one that was actually creepy. The commander sounded like he was screaming in agony on each cue, the marching cadets had scared looks on their faces, the game wouldn't respond for a couple seconds, the music had a high pitch frequency and it sounded distorted and demonic, and at the end, the player cadet commited suicide by whacking herself to death with a baseball bat that came out from the conveyor. Even though this all happened I still passed with an OK rating, and moved on to Air Batter. On Air Batter things truly went insane. Instead of a green batter I was playing as a red-eyed guy with pale skin and a baseball cap. Other than the cap he had no clothes except his underwear. When the music started, it was more of a beeping to the beat of the song. The flowerpot the baseballs came out of was knocked over, and the baseballs were being thrown by a mysterious girl that looked like a female version of the player character. But halfway through, the baseballs stopped being thrown and instead I had to bat dead bodies. These dead bodies were pixelated like in a normal game, but they still looked terrifying. At the end, the last body was the cadet's from Marcher. I passed with a Superb rating, my first Superb. I moved on to the Clappy Trio. This game was HORRIFYING. There were only two clapper-things (are they lions? monkeys? WHAT ARE THEY?) and the other one was dead in the corner, with his head missing and then the song started... it was a high pitched beeping that had a different beat than the original song. The banner read "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" in blood, and halfway through the game the player's clapper's hand fell off. Other than all that terrifying stuff, the minigame went as normal. Remix 1 was what REALLY made me scared. It was a still picture of the dead corpses of all the characters: Karate Joe, the vegetables, the cadets and commander, the batter and the alien, the clappers, the ghosts, the samurai and the demons, the mice and the cat, Doctor Bacteria and the virus, the Kimono Girls, the wizard and the girl, the monkey and all three penguins, the bunny, Tram and Pauline, the Space Dancers, the quiz host and contestant, Play-Yan, the calligraphist, the rods, the Rap Men, the bouncy-things, both ninjas, the Toss Boys, the fireworks, the monkeys and finally the Rhythm Girl. Even the inanimate characters were dead. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game